Ojos Azules
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traducción. De Yellow Mask. Diez años despues de La Caida de los Militares, un periodista sigue el rastro de 'Ojos Azules', una famosa fotografia del Desastre de Rush Valley. Una foto con una joven de cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos azules. Edwin. Royai.
1. Capitulo 1

**Ojos Azules**

_Por:_ _**Yellow Mask**_

_(traducción:__** LdC)**_

**Spoilers:** Hasta el Capitulo 56 del manga.

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 1 **

_NA: Se ubica en el universo manga, muchos años despues en un futuro imaginario._

Adam Lithson no era estúpido. Sabia que era demasiado fácil subestimarlo; no era nada fuera de lo común. Estatura promedio, contextura física mediana, cabello castaño, ojos pardos. Una de esas personas normales y ordinarias que desaparecen, ya sea deliberadamente o por accidente, en el fondo.

Pero estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Planeando realizar su debut periodístico a los diecinueve años, podía ser considerado un genio.

El único problema era que no sabia sobre que escribir. Tenia que ser algo interesante, algo diferente, algo que atrape la atención de la gente.

La Caída de los Militares siempre era una buena idea. El consejo y los homúnculos liderando a la milicia habían caído hace nueve años, pero el caos de ese año final aun repercutía.

Adam empezó a revisar su pila de fotos, recortadas de periódicos y extraídas de galerías fotográficas, todas tomadas durante esos doce meses.

Dos hombres en los atuendos azules de los militares, enfrentándose uno al otro con las armas listas, mientras las lealtades se desintegraban. Un muchachito pidiendo comida en la calle, mientras los gatos callejeros lo seguían esperando algún resto. Adam siguió moviéndose por el montón, esperando encontrar algo que atrape su atención y la mantenga...

Y entonces lo encontró.

'Ojos Azules', se llamaba la fotografía, tomada por casualidad durante el Desastre de Rush Valley, mientras los prisioneros civiles de la milicia eran llevados. El fondo estaba lleno de gente de cabello y piel oscuros, la mayoría luciendo algún tipo de automail.

Pero dominando la imagen se encontraba alguien muy diferente. Una chica, de tez pálida y largo cabello rubio atado en una colita floja, resaltaba en contraste con quienes la rodeaban. Apoyaba una mano en el hombro de una chica oscura con dos piernas de automail. Estaba mirando directamente a la cámara, unos penetrantes ojos color zafiro reflejaban su agotamiento, su miedo y su dolorosa y desesperada incertidumbre.

Esa era Ojos Azules, la chica anónima con la mirada cautivante, detenida por los militares cuando aplacaron los grupos rebeldes en Rush Valley. Se había hecho conocido como el Desastre de Rush Valley, y la industria de automail aun tenia que recuperarse. Rush Valley ya no era el corazón de la comunidad de automail, y ningún pueblo había logrado tomar ese lugar. De hecho, el mejor lugar para ir por automail era un mecánico en Stone Tree, sobre las montañas de Rush Valley. Y ese pequeño pueblo no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido la rebosante ciudad.

La imagen en sus manos intrigó a Adam. Era una de las fotos más famosas de ese tiempo, siendo titular en los diarios, usada como propaganda rebelde.

¿Pero alguien sabia quien era ella en realidad?

Dio vuelta la foto, leyendo las palabras 'David Mitchelli' impresas atrás.

Adam sintió una resolución apropiarse de su corazón. Sabia sobre que escribiría. Una pieza tratando el caos y la incertidumbre de la Caída de los Militares, mostrando como resonó en la vida de las personas por los siguientes años; como cambio todo lo que toco, para bien o para mal.

Adam descubriría quien era verdaderamente Ojos Azules, y que le habia pasado.

**ooooooo**

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

**ooooooo**

_**Nota de Traducción: **_

_Hola, Como estan todos. Antes de seguir quiero que algo quede claro: **YO NO ESCRIBO LAS HISTORIAS, solo las TRADUZCO.** Esto quiere decir, que yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en como terminan o cuando, solo me manejo con lo que tengo, no agrego ni cambio nada. Esto no es para que nadie se moleste, solo queria que quede entendido(revisando reviews me encontre con algunos que parecian insinuar que soy autora de lo que posteo en este profile, y lamentablemente no lo soy)._

_Cambiando de tema, este nuevo fic, si bien va a estar mas inclinado al EdWin, tiene un poquito de RoyAi por ahi, (para todos los gustos) y como ya llevo el 100 por ciento traducido, y el 50 editado (la autora hizo unos cambios y tengo que acomodarlos a lo que ya tenia). publicare los capitulos de a uno por semana si nada lo impide._

_Espero que lo disfruten y que me manden reviews._

**_Laberinto de Cristal_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ojos Azules**

_Por:_ _**Yellow Mask**_

_(Traducción:__** LdC)**_

**Capítulo 2**

Adam se hundió en la silla, agradecido que David Mitchelli lo haya recibido casi sin avisar, Mitchelli no era lo que esperaba de un afamado fotógrafo – Un hombre de mediana edad levemente calvo y con una ligera panza cervecera. Pero había algo en su sonrisa que sugería bondad.

"No tomara mucho." Le aseguró al hombre mayor. "Solo tengo una pregunta."

Saco la foto de su bolsillo, pasándosela a Mitchelli. Este suspiro, sonriéndole con tristeza a la joven en la foto, su cautivante mirada inmortalizada para siempre.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Adam, la birome lista sobre su anotador.

Pero Mitchelli negó con la cabeza. "No puedo decírtelo. Los rebeldes estaban siendo llevados, repartidos entre los trenes de las prisiones... Un grupo de prisioneros estaban pasando y esta chica... esos ojos me atraparon y no me soltaron. Tome mi cámara y saque la foto por instinto. Fue una oportunidad única en la vida."

Se rió, aunque con cierta acritud. "Pero no tengo idea de quien es. Ella fue metida a uno de los vagones, y supongo que conducida a uno de los campos de prisioneros. Y yo tome mi rollo, imprimí las fotos... y esta simplemente pareció tocar a la gente. Esa foto prácticamente creó mi reputación... y ni siquiera sé su nombre."

_**oooooooo**_

Mientras que era algo decepcionante que el fotógrafo de Ojos Azules no la conociera, Adam no se desanimaba fácilmente. Un par de horas de búsqueda en la biblioteca, y había descubierto que quienes vivían en Rush Valley debían registrarse con el censo cuando alcanzaban la mayoría de edad.

Era una jugada al azar, pero Ojos Azules parecía estar en sus últimos años de adolescencia – existía la posibilidad que hubiera cumplido los dieciocho y tuviera que registrarse antes del Desastre de Rush Valley.

Afortunadamente, los censos eran registro público y cualquiera tenia acceso a ellos.

_**oooooooo**_

Le tomo días

Días revisando todos y cada uno de los registros de algunos años anteriores al Desastre de Rush Valley, analizando todas y cada una de las fotografías intentando encontrar los mismos ojos de la imagen en su bolsillo. Adam trabajó con paciencia y muchas, muchas tazas de café. Llegaba a la biblioteca tan pronto como esta abría, y volvía a su hogar solo cuando la bibliotecaria estaba cerrando.

Finalmente, cerca del final de la categoría 'R', la encontró.

La misma tez blanca, el mismo largo cabello dorado-claro. Los mismos ojos – con ese elusivo tono zafiro claro. Adam extrajo el archivo, copiando cada vestigio de información en su anotador. Fecha de nacimiento, altura, peso, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarlo a rastrearla.

Ojos Azules finalmente tenía un nombre.

Ella era Winry Rockbell.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

Nota de traduccion: Agradezco a _**Leiram**_, por su trabajo de edicion. Todos los acentos, que siempre ignoro, le estaran eternamente agradecidos (en verdad, soy un desastre con ellos).

Aqui llega el segundo capitulo, y en un par de días publico el tercero, no se preocupen. Espero que les guste.

_Laberinto de Cristal._


	3. Capitulo 3

**OjosAzules **

_Por:_ _**Yellow Mask**_

_(Traducción:__** LdC)**_

**Capítulo 3**

Winry Rockbell.

Adam tenia un nombre para empezar, lo que suponía que era mas de lo que cualquiera habia tenido jamás en lo referente a Ojos Azules.

No, no mas Ojos Azules. Winry Rockbell.

Los desgastados registros de censo proveían pedacitos de información – habia sido una mecánica de automail de Risembool, reconocida por su trabajo con los miembros de Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero.

Adam también anoto eso.

Pero despues del Desastre de Rush Valley, el censo habia sido abandonado y jamás retomado. No había mención de lo que había ocurrido después con Winry, o a donde se había ido. Adam se decidió por buscar la Lista Negra, la lista de Prisioneros de Guerra, realizada por los militares durante ese año.

Los archivos eran levemente clasificados, por lo que el publico general no tenia acceso a ellos, así que Adam se estaba aprovechando de puro privilegio periodístico. Si enviaba una carta bien redactada al administrador, seguramente le concederían el acceso. ¿No?

_**oooooooo**_

Tomo un tiempo, pero su pedido de acceso a la Lista Negra fue finalmente aprobado. La seguridad ya no era tan estricta como había sido alguna vez – Podía agradecer a la Caída de los Militares por ello.

Revisar la Lista Negra no le habia tomado tanto tiempo, ahora que sabia a quien buscaba. Winry Rockbell estaba anotada al final, una breve oración indicando que había sido enviada al Centro de Detención Crestfall, pero eso era todo.

Adam busco los archivos del Centro de Detención Crestfall, pero no había nada. Ningún registro de prisioneros, de abastecimiento. ¡Ni siquiera su ubicación! Después de pasar varios días revisándolos, Adam acepto la derrota. El rastro de Winry había desaparecido.

Al menos, su rastro en papel. Pero tal vez no el humano.

Adam volvió a ojear sus notas, remarcando el nombre Edward Elric. Si ella había trabajado en su automail, era probable que él supiera mas sobre ella de lo que Adam podía extraer de los archivos. Sin mencionar que había sido un Alquimista Estatal, deberían haber muchos registros sobre el.

_**oooooooo**_

Otra vez Adam tuvo que esperar hasta que su pedido de información fuera aprobado. Las noticias llegaron con un mensajero que le traía los registros de Edward Elric. Llegaron cuando estaba dándole clases a Thomas, un bullicioso niño de ocho años que necesitaba ayuda con sus habilidades de escritura. Adam sabía que había apresurado el resto de la sesión, pero era incapaz de contener sus ansias. Luego se ocuparía de compensárselo a Thomas y a sus padres.

Pero su entusiasmo murió pronto. Edward y su hermano, Alphonse, habían muerto durante la Caída de los Militares, en uno de los muchos disturbios.

Punto muerto. Otra vez.

Pero Adam no se rindió. Seguramente habría algún documento que se relacionara con ellos ¿verdad? Y con un poco de suerte algo relacionado al trabajo que realizo Winry. Si no podía descubrir que era lo ocurrido con ella, podría averiguar lo que ella había hecho. Podía no ser mucho, pero era mucho mejor que nada.

Aunque habia un problema: para acceder a los registros de un Alquimista Estatal, necesitaba el permiso escrito del oficial a cargo de esos registros en aquel entonces.

Necesitaba rastrear a alguien llamada Riza Hawkeye.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

Nota de Traducción:

Editado por **_Leiram._**

Hola a todos los que leen este fic! Vaya, agradezco mucho los reviews y a todos lo que han puesto a esta historia en sus favoritos y/o alertas (asi como a mi, gracias a esta historia ), y tambien a aquellos que la siguen sin dejar comentario (que espero los haya).

Estoy muy feliz porque hoy rendi un final... y lo pase con un promedio de 9.87 (sobre un total maximo de 10). Estoy contenta, porque era algo dificil:entre otras cosas, tenia que saberme 'todos' los musculos del cuerpo y pude decir los que me preguntaron.

Bueno, perdonen los divagues y gracias a todos nuevamente.

_Laberinto de Cristal._


	4. Capitulo 4

**Ojos Azules**

_Por:_ _**Yellow Mask**_

_(Traducción:__** LdC)**_

**Capitulo 4**

Adam quería gritar por la frustración. Riza Hawkeye había servido en el ejercito, había sido una oficial excepcional por lo que había logrado recabar – Incluso había registros suyos posteriores a la Caída de los Militares.

Pero luego se desvanecía. Había registros de una R. Hawkeye hasta unos seis años atrás, luego simplemente se interrumpían. Nada, nothing, cero.

En verdad se estaba cansando de los puntos muertos.

Adam seguía molesto mientras le daba su clase a Thomas. Era tan aparente para todos a su alrededor, que incluso el pequeño se dio cuenta.

"¿Esta bien Señor Lithson?"

Adam se obligó a sonreír. "Estoy bien, pequeño. Solo de mal humor"

"¿Como así?"

"Estoy escribiendo una historia, y necesito encontrar a una mujer llamada Riza Hawkeye, excepto que hace seis años, todos sus registros se acaban. No he sido capaz de encontrar nada mas sobre ella."

"Tal vez este buscando en el lugar equivocado," resonó una voz detrás de él.

Adam saltó. El padre de Thomas – un tal Sr. Jean Havoc – Había aparecido detrás de ambos.

"¡Papi!" Grito Thomas, tomando uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla de ruedas de su padre.

Jean sonrió, despeinando cariñosamente a su hijo. "Como estaba diciendo" se dirigió a Adam. "Esta buscando en el lugar equivocado."

"Revise cada registro existente" se defendió Adam, "No habia nada. ¡Ni siquiera un registro de donde trabajaba la señorita Riza Hawkeye!"

"Bueno.¿Por qué habría de haberlo?" Sonrió Jean con sorna. "Seis años atrás, la Señorita Riza Hawkeye se convirtió en la Señora Riza Mustang."

Cinco segundos de silencio.

"¡Un matrimonio!" Adam se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Casi pierdo todo rastro por un _matrimonio_?"

"Puedo darle su dirección si quiere." Le dijo Jean amablemente. "¿La quiere?"

"Sr. Havoc, le estaría mas que agradecido."

_**oooooooo**_

El 435 de la Avenida Maison, hogar de Roy y Riza Mustang, era una casa agradable. No particularmente grande o extravagante, pero daba la sensación de 'vivido'... una sensación de hogar. Estaba pintada en suaves tonos beige y frescos azules, con amplias ventanas. Un enorme jardín bordeado por un prolijo cerco de ligustrina, con una hamaca usada en el centro y una soga con la ropa secándose.

Mientras se acercaba, Adam no pudo evitar pensar que lucia encantadoramente domestico.

Tras tocar el timbre, oyó las campanillas reverberar por la casa. La puerta se abrió y Adam se encontró mirando a una niña, de unos cuatro años. Unos ojos ámbar-rojizos curiosos lo miraban desde debajo de una suave cabellera negra.

"Hola" Saludo Adam, "Estoy buscando a la Sra. Riza Mustang."

Un hombre apareció en la entrada. Su cabello del mismo color del de la pequeña, y sus ojos de un penetrante color carbón. Adam reconocía la apariencia de un militar cuando lo veía, y este hombre definitivamente lo poseía. La espalda recta, la postura de los hombros, los músculos tensos con una cautela que aun tenia que dejar de lado. Tenía el aire de un comandante, pero cuando hablo, su voz era sorprendentemente suave.

Apoyo una mano en el hombro de la pequeña "Grace. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a mami?"

La chiquilla – aparentemente llamada Grace – asintió y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Su padre ofreció una sonrisa relajada y se presento.

"Soy el esposo de Riza, Roy Mustang."

"Un placer conocerlo" Dijo Adam, tomando la mano ofrecida. "Soy Adam Lithson."

"¿Para qué quiere ver a Riza?" Preguntó Roy, mientras lo invitaba a entrar.

"Estoy convirtiéndome en reportero, y necesito el permiso escrito de la Sra. Mustang para acceder a ciertos registros muy delicados y obtener la información que estoy buscando."

Roy asintió mientras guiaba a Adam por un corredor. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, y Adam hizo un callado inventario de sus alrededores.

El piso debajo de sus pies era de cerámica, y la mesa estaba hecha con alguna madera de color claro que no lograba identificar. Dos fotos enmarcadas se ubicaban en una repisa. Una mostraba una pequeña ceremonia nupcial en frente de una iglesia; Roy parado junto a una mujer que Adam asumió era Riza – Una rubia con los mismos ojos ámbar-rojizos de la pequeña. La otra era de la familia, la pareja parada con su hija entre los dos.

El cuarto estaba ordenado, pero habia signos definitivos de la presencia de un niño. Algunos crayones y un block de hojas apilados en un rincón, un solitario zapato debajo de una silla.

"Así que," empezó Roy. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas encontrar?"

"Estoy intentando rastrear a una mujer llamada Winry Rockbell," Explico Adam, "Puede que la conozca como Ojos Azules."

Roy elevo una ceja y abrió la boca. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la mismísima persona que Adam quería ver.

Riza Mustang era una mujer imponente. No en el sentido de altura o contextura física, sino en la forma en que transmitía autoridad y tranquila seguridad. Adam la identifico fácilmente como la mujer de la foto de bodas, aunque su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y un leve abultamiento en su vientre daba a entender que la pareja esperaba a su segundo hijo.

"Usted quería verme, Señor…"

"Lithson, Adam Lithson. Sra. Mustang, quería hablar con usted sobre la mujer de esta foto." Le paso la famosa fotografía de Ojos Azules. "La mujer es-"

"Winry Rockbell," Asintió Riza, aunque parecía entristecida. "La cruce en varias ocasiones."

"Estoy buscando información sobre ella, pero me temo que necesito su permiso para acceder a los registros."

Riza negó con la cabeza. Por un momento Adam pensó que estaba rechazando su pedido, pero ella volvió a hablar.

"Los registros sobre ella son escasos, cuando mucho… para saber de Winry, debería ver a Edward Elric."

"¿Qué?" Adam estaba impresionado. "Pero los registros y periódicos indican que ambos hermanos Elric murieron durante los conflictos."

"¿De verdad?" Bufo irónico Roy. "Quien lo diría. _Si_ se aprende algo nuevo cada día."

Riza frunció el ceño. "Si, todos pensaron eso por un tiempo. Resulto ser un caso de identidad equivocada – ciertas personas que pretendían ser los hermanos Elric habían sido asesinados – pero pensaba que se había aclarado hace mucho tiempo."

Adam negó con la cabeza. "Los registros todavía enlistan a ambos hermanos como bajas de guerra."

"Y eso demuestra que no puedes confiar en los papeles," sonrió Roy.

Riza rasgó los ojos, pero su única respuesta fue la sonrisa sin arrepentimiento de su esposo. Adam no pudo evitar sentir que había alguna historia entre ellos concerniente al papeleo.

"En cualquier caso, Sr. Lithson" Riza se dirigió a él nuevamente. "Le garantizo que los hermanos Elric están vivos y en perfecto estado de salud. Ellos vienen de visita cada tanto – Viven en Risembool."

Cuando salía, Adam casi chocó contra dos mujeres en la vereda. Una adolescente de cabello rubio oscuro con llamativos ojos verdes se acercaba a la puerta de los Mustang con una mujer que Adam no tuvo problema en identificar como la madre.

"Oh, hola," Sonrió la mujer. "¿Es amigo de los Mustang?"

Adam rió, "No exactamente, solo los estaba visitando por cierta información. Por cierto, soy Adam Lithson."

La mujer sonrió. "Gracia Hughes, y esta es mi hija Elysia."

"Encantado de conocerlas." Adam acepto las manos ofrecidas.

"Bueno, tal vez lo veamos por ahí."

"Tal vez."

Con otra serena sonrisa, Gracia desapareció en el interior de la casa, seguida por su hija. Adam trotó la acera, su mente ya en otras cosas.

Como la forma de llegar a Risembool.

_**oooooooo**_

Adam hizo su tarea. Antes de sacar un pasaje de tren hacia Risembool, averiguo todo lo posible sobre el pueblo.

Risembool habia sido un pueblo transitado hasta la Guerra Civil, al parecer luego se cerró. El Automail Rockbell (Y Adam había estado eufórico cuando halló ese nombre, aunque levemente decepcionado cuando descubrió que había sido la abuela de Winry quien lo había manejado) había sido prácticamente lo único que mantenía ese lugar vivo. Luego llegó La Caída de los Militares.

Por lo que indican los relatos, cuando los hermanos Elric comenzaron a trabajar contra los militares, había puesto al Consejo en estado de pánico. Conocían las formidables habilidades de ambos alquimistas, y temían que pudieran atraer a otros al lado rebelde. Entonces, desperados por erradicarlos, los militares apuntaron a Risembool, conocida 'guarida' de los hermanos Elric.

El pueblo entero fue tomado por el ejército. Y el 16 de Julio de 1917, todos los habitantes fueron arrancados de sus hogares y ejecutados en los campos. Incluso nueve años después, ese día era todavía conocida como la Noche de Sangre, el adviento de una de las masacres más inhumanas de la milicia.

Pero la tierra era valiosa, así que los campos y las casas se dejaron intactos. Que era el motivo de porque, después de la Caída de la Militares, la gente regresó a Risembool. Gente cuyas casas habían sido destruidas y estaban buscando un lugar al que llamar hogar. Casi en una noche, la población del lugar pasó de cero a más de cien.

Y ese fue solo el comienzo. Más y más familias desterradas comenzaron a hacer sus hogares allí, pronto se empezaron a construir nuevas casas en los campos arrasados, y la tierra estaba siendo comprada para ayudar a mantener a las familias. Solo tomo cuatro años para que Risembool se transformase de una aldea casi muerta a un pueblo caótico.

La Caída de los Militares primero habia asesinado a Risembool y luego lo habia salvado.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

Nota de Traduccion:

Hola a todos lo que siguen este fic, espero que este capitulo haga felices a unos cuantos, especialmente a los fans de Roy y Riza...

Voy a tratar de ir publicando los siguientes capitulos en menos tiempo, aunque si me dejan algun review prometo apurarme aun mas...

Hasta la proxima.

_Laberinto de Cristal_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Ojos Azules**

_Por:_ _**Yellow Mask**_

_(Traducción:__** LdC)**_

**Capítulo 5**

Risembool era, de hecho, un pueblo caótico. Por lo que Adam podía ver, los nuevos edificios habían sido construidos alrededor de los viejos, dándole al lugar una apariencia desarreglada. El centro del pueblo estaba comprimido, las nuevas casas y oficinas apretadas como piezas de rompecabezas. Si no hubiera sabido exactamente lo que estaba buscando, se habría perdido enseguida.

Adam siguió las indicaciones que le dieron los Mustang, hasta localizar un solitario camino de tierra. Al final se encontraba una casa de dos pisos, con un amplio balcón y un patio espacioso bordeado con un bajo muro de piedra.

Golpeo y la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

Adam se encontraba frente a un hombre con unos agudos ojos dorados, su cabello rubio atado en una colita floja. Ojeo a Adam con desconfianza, apoyándose en la entrada en una pose casualmente arrogante.

"¿Si?"

"Discúlpeme, estoy preguntando por una mujer llamada Winry Rockbell-"

El rostro del hombre se cerró, sus ojos inescrutables y duros. Apretó la mandíbula, la garganta flexionada como si intentara tragar un nudo. Antes de que Adam pudiera decir otra palabra, le cerraron la puerta en la cara. No golpeada… solo cerrada.

Por varios minutos, Adam se quedó mirando la madera desnuda de la misma, preguntándose que habia pasado. Enseguida se oyó el golpeteo de unos pasos, el reconvenido grito de '¡Hermano!' y un gruñido murmurado. Luego la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Esta vez revelaba a un hombre de suaves ojos grises, cabello castaño claro y una expresión de disculpa en sus facciones. Un gato rojizo se restregaba entre sus piernas.

"En verdad lamento mucho lo de Ed…"

¿Así que ese habia sido el famoso Alquimista de Acero? Adam entonces asumió que el hombre enfrente suyo debía ser Alphonse Elric. Y Adam no podía evitar sentirse confundido. Los registros decían que Winry había sido la mecánica de automail de Edward, sin embargo el hombre que atendió la puerta no carecía de ningún miembro, ambos brazos y ambas piernas eran de carne y hueso. Sin indicio de automail.

"A veces se pone gruñón. ¿Qué necesitaba?"

Adam repitió su pedido. Nuevamente, ante las palabras 'Winry Rockbell', el rostro del menor de los Elric se cerró, algo profundo y triste entro a sus ojos.

"Mejor hablamos afuera," murmuro, cerrando la puerta tras él. "Por cierto, soy Al."

_**oooooooo**_

"Así que. ¿Que es lo que quieres saber de Winry?" Pregunto Al, mientras caminaban por el campo.

Adam se encogió de hombres, "Cualquier cosa que puedas decirme me será útil."

Al sonrió, pero habia poco alegría en su expresión. Era casi como si estuviera pensando en recuerdos agridulces, tiernos pero dolorosos. "Ed, Winry y yo fuimos los mejores amigos desde que puedo recordar. Todos nacimos en Risembool – nosotros estamos viviendo actualmente en su casa."

"¿Que le paso a la suya?"

"Se quemo," Dijo Al sucintamente, "Pero tu querías saber de Winry – Bueno, sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy joven, y quedo viviendo con su abuela, Pinako Rockbell. Era una mecánica de automail, una muy buena – hizo tan buen trabajo con el brazo de mi hermano."

Adam tuvo la impresión de que Al estaba intentando apurar todo esto. Como arrancar la curita de una herida que aun esta sanando, parecía dificultársele hablar de Winry.

"Cuando nuestra madre murió, vivimos con ellas por un tiempo. Luego nos unimos al ejército. Algunos años después Winry fue a Rush Valley para convertirse en aprendiz de un mecánico de automail. Le estaba yendo muy bien. Y luego... el Desastre de Rush Valley..."

"¿Que paso con Winry despues de lo ocurrido en Rush Valley?" Pregunto Adam, "Sé que fue enviada al Centro de Detención Crestfall, pero no logro encontrar registros sobre este."

Los ojos de Al se veían distantes, y su voz era muy baja cuando hablo. "No los hay. La mayoría de los archivos se perdieron cuando Crestfall se incendio."

"¿Se incendio?"

Al asintió. "Veras, nosotros acabábamos de… completar una búsqueda personal… cuando oímos sobre el Desastre de Rush Valley. Escuchamos que Winry había sido enviada a Crestfall, así que fuimos con los otros cuando se apoderaron de este y liberaron a los prisioneros. Y cuando le preguntamos a algunos de los guardias sobre Winry..."

La mirada distante se habia tornado llamativamente vacía. "Dijeron que solo un grupo reducido de prisioneros había sobrevivido. Estos habían sido liberados, fuimos a ellos... preguntando por ella... pero..."

"No pudieron hallar a Winry," Murmuro Adam.

Ahora entendía porque Ed le habia cerrado la puerta en la cara. Adam no podía imaginarse lo que debió ser llegar a ese centro de detención, seguro de que te reunirías con una amiga muy querida... solo para que te dijeran que tu amiga había muerto unos pocos días antes de tu llegada. Era una herida muy profunda, y con él apareciendo en su entrada y preguntando por ella, solo se debía de haber reabierto.

"Mi hermano estaba devastado," Dijo Al suavemente. "Cuando nos enteramos que... que todos en Risembool habían sido... regresamos e intentamos ayudar con el resurgimiento del pueblo." Una leve sonrisa. "Y se convirtió en mucho mas de lo que podríamos haber esperado. Puede ser muy bullicioso, pero después de Central... en realidad es muy pacifico aquí."

Adam asintió. Aunque el pueblo en si estaba rebozando de vida, aquí, en los campos, parecía ser casi un mundo distinto.

Sintiendo la necesidad de levantarle ánimo, bromeo. "¿Sabias que tu y tu hermano están registrados como muertos?"

"No" Al parecía genuinamente sorprendido. "Quiero decir, oi que hubo una confusión... pero nunca creí que todavía continuaba."

"Me causo infinita cantidad de problemas," rió Adam.

Hubo una pausa, ambos hombres mirando las ondulantes colinas, cubiertas en rojo y dorado por el sol poniente.

"¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber?" Pregunto Al finalmente.

"Si, esa es bastante información, gracias."

"¿Que vas a hacer ahora?"

Adam se encogió de hombros. "Rastrear a los sobrevivientes de Crestfall, hablar con ellos, supongo."

Saco la foto Ojos Azules de su bolsillo. "Perdón por desenterrar malos recuerdos, pero yo solo... vi esta imagen y sentí que ella merecía que su historia fuera contada. El mundo debe saber quien era, y que le paso."

Al tomo la foto, deslizando un dedo con pesar sobre el rostro de Winry. "Sé a que te refieres – la gente debe saber de Winry, sobre quien era ella... así ellos pueden..."

Al se interrumpió, pero Adam entendió. Así el mundo podía tener una idea del daño causado por la corrompida cúpula militar. Que una mujer tan joven, con una vida tan prometedora, pudiese morir tan brutal e innecesariamente...

Se dio cuenta que Al seguía hablando. "Cuando vimos esta foto por primera vez... no puedes imaginártelo. Yo me puse a llorar, y mi hermano se encerró en su cuarto por horas. Ver esto..."

Adam no lograba concebirlo. El último registro físico de su amiga, mostrándola como una prisionera. La última vez que vieron el rostro de Winry, en una fotografía tomada cuando estaba siendo llevada hacia su muerte.

"Esta bien," Le dijo, mientras Al le devolvía la foto, "no tienes que decírmelo. No puedo imaginarlo, pero no tienes que contármelo."

Al suspiro. "Disminuye, sabes," dijo, con un tono vago en sus palabras, como si estuviese hablándose a si mismo. "En realidad nunca desaparece, pero si disminuye. El pesar se vuelve una parte de ti, y aprendes a llevarlo contigo... pero es distinto para mí de lo que es para Ed."

"¿Como?" Adam no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Al mostró otra sonrisa agridulce. "Yo siempre amé a Winry como a una hermana... pero para Ed, eso gradualmente se volvió algo más. Se le hace difícil abrirse a la gente, pero en verdad confiaba en ella. Y luego..."

"Y luego ella murió," finalizo Adam.

Y apostaba que Edward Elric todavía no se habia recuperado.

"Bueno, gracias por hablar conmigo." Sacudió la mano de Al. "Ahora debo volver a Central."

"Adiós" Le saludo Al con un gesto mientras Adam comenzaba a alejarse.

_**oooooooo**_

Adam pensó mucho en el viaje de regreso a casa. Pensaba en como iba a encontrar a los sobrevivientes de Crestfall, sobre que iba a escribir en su articulo, en como podía comunicar la devastadora perdida de Winry a los completos extraños que lo leerían.

Pero más que nada, pensaba en Winry Rockbell. Una jovencita que había nacido en el hermoso pueblo de Risembool, que se había convertido en una prometedora mecánica de automail en Rush Valley... y que había muerto como prisionera en una celda oscura.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

**Nota de Traduccion:**

Editado por **_Leiram._**

Hola a todos, queria disculparme con aquellos que me mandaron sus reviews y no los conteste, pero en realidad mi pc, tiene la conexion de Internet muy inestable, y se me tilda en los momentos menos esperados, por lo que decidi reducir la actividad virtual a lo estrictamente necesario: Publicacion de capitulos y traducciones.

De todas formas, quiero que sepan que los leo todos y les agradezco muchisisisimo que se tomen el tiempo para dejarlos (lo que escribi en el capitulo anterior no era para que lo tomen como un chantaje... _O tal vez si...)_

Bueno, demas esta decir que los espero en el proximo capitulo...

_**Laberinto de Cristal.**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Ojos Azules**

_Por:_ _**Yellow Mask**_

_(Traducción:__** LdC)**_

**Capítulo 6**

Los sobrevivientes de Crestfall resultaron ser fáciles de rastrear si se sabía lo que se estaba buscando. Pero hasta el momento Travis Eam, Crystal Slocher y Sharon Reynard habían contado la misma historia.

Al parecer Winry se había mantenido un poco alejada de los demás. No significaba que no interactuara – los que habían hablado con ella pensaban que era una chica agradable, con una fuerte voluntad y espíritu resistente – pero siempre parecía algo distante. Un poco fuera de lugar, aunque como podía alguien estar en su lugar dentro de un campo de prisioneros era cuestión de opiniones. Crystal le había contado que Winry cuidaba de las personas heridas por las frecuentes palizas de los guardias. Pero la única persona con quien pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo era Paninya.

Adam ya habia revisado a Paninya. Paninya Yula era la chica en cuyo hombro estaba apoyada la mano de Winry en la foto de Ojos Azules. Paninya había sido llevada con ella a Crestfall, y aparentemente también había muerto en el fuego. Otro punto muerto.

Los tres sobrevivientes con los que habia hablado hasta el momento le dijeron que ambas chicas a menudo se quedaban solas en el patio de ejercicios, no sentándose con nadie más en las comidas constantemente planeando su escape.

Todos decían lo mismo – conocían a Winry por sus intentos de escape, pero no sabían mucho sobre la mujer en si.

Aunque habia averiguado algo interesante por Travis. Dos días antes del incendio, Winry había intentado escaparse una vez más, y la habían atrapado. Su pierna derecha había sido partida por una guardia particularmente bruto.

A Adam esto le parecía una explicación al porque Winry habia muerto en el incendio. Con una pierna rota, probablemente no pudo abandonar el edificio a tiempo. Al menos Sharon le había dado la ubicación de Crestfall – el centro de detención quehabía sido construido en las afueras de Rush Valley.

Adam revisó sus apuntes – recién habia alcanzado el cuarto nombre de una lista de veintitrés y ya temía la respuesta de 'Lo siento pero Winry se mantenía mayormente sola, excepto por una muchacha morena llamada Paninya…'

Pero ahora debía visitar a Daniel West, el cuarto nombre en su lista de sobrevivientes.

_**oooooooo**_

Daniel resultó ser un hombre en sus treintas, con despiertos ojos cafés y cabello negro apenas manchado con algo de gris. Adam se estaba preparando para otra historia de 'En realidad no conocía a Winry' cuando le pasó la foto al hombre.

Daniel se rió, pero estaba matizado con pesar. "Recuerdo a esta chica. Siempre estaba ideando planes para escapar... pero los guardias siempre la atrapaban. Pobrecita, solían golpearla hasta que no podía caminar."

"Bueno, me gustaría saber mas de ella," Explico Adam. "Verá, ella murió en el incendio-"

Pero Daniel lo interrumpió. "Ella no murió."

Levemente molesto, Adam volvió a intentarlo. "Se lo aseguro, no hay registros de que Winry sobreviviera al incendio, y asumo que no pudo salir de su celda a tiempo para escapar de las llamas..."

Daniel lo volvió a interrumpir. "Asume mal, Sr. Lithson. Verá, la única razón por la que yo sobreviví fue porque ella me dejó salir."

"¿Winry lo dejo salir?"

"Si, las puertas estaban trabadas por fuera. ¿Y en realidad cree que los guardias arriesgarían sus cuellos por nosotros para volver adentro y abrirlas? No – la mayoría fuimos dejados para carbonizarnos. El lugar entero estaba poniéndose mas y más caliente, y ya me había hecho a la idea de que moriría, pero entonces Winry destrabo mi puerta."

Recuerdos levemente cubiertos con admiración impregnaban sus palabras. "No me pregunte como salió, pero se veía horrible, arrastraba la pierna derecha y estaba terriblemente quemada en todo ese lado... pero me dijo que saliera lo más rápido posible, y ella siguió destrabando puertas. Así que corrí hasta el río."

"¿Qué paso con Winry?"

"No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de una cosa. Mientras estábamos en el río, refugiándonos de las brazas y observando como se quemaba en centro de detención, vi a Winry y a Paninya corriendo hacia el bosque. Era un caos, todos gritaban y corrían hacia el río... y supongo que pensaron que era más fácil correr en la dirección contraria."

"¿Fueron atrapadas de nuevo?"

"Por lo que yo sé, no. Todos asumieron que ellas murieron en el incendio, así que nadie las fue a buscar."

Adam estaba impresionado. ¿Winry había logrado de alguna manera escaparse del incendio? Pero si era así. ¿Por qué no volvió a Risembool o a Rush Valley?

Adam estaba determinado a descubrirlo.

_**oooooooo**_

El mapa dominaba la mesa. En la biblioteca, Adam había descubierto un mapa de Rush Valley y los pueblos aledaños. Por la historia de Daniel, Winry había sido lastimada severamente – Paninya y ella debieron buscar el centro de atención medica más cercano, que era la razón por la que estaba buscando en el mapa en primer lugar.

Señalo la ubicación del centro Crestfall. Daniel había dicho que Winry y Paninya corrieron hacia el bosque, eso quería decir que se dirigieron hacia las montañas.

Trazo la ruta, encontrando el pueblo mas cercano en el are de las montañas era un lugar llamado High Water – un pequeño pueblo alejado, pero que podría ofrecer suficiente tratamiento medico.

Ahora habia que pedir el censo y los registros médicos…

_**oooooooo**_

Sin suerte. Los registros no mostraban nada relacionado ni con Winry Rockbell ni con Paninya Yula. Recordando que eran prisioneras estatales, Adam volvió a verificar cada documento, pensando que quizás se habían cambiado los nombres. Y aun nada. Llamo a todos los pueblos a un día de camino de High Water y todavía nada.

Adam suspiró. Era casi una jornada entera de viaje a pie desde Crestfall para alcanzar High Water, y era improbable que Winry sobreviviera un viaje tan largo a través de terreno hostil con sus heridas.

Así que despues de escapar del Centro, Paninya y Winry murieron en algún lugar de las montañas, victimas o de los animales salvajes, o de los elementos o de sus heridas.

Por mucho tiempo, Adam miró al mapa, la vasta extensión de bosque, y se pregunto en donde habían encontrado su final las dos mujeres. Tenían diecinueve años y cumplirían veintiocho este año si hubiesen sobrevivido.

Con un suspiro, Adam comenzó a enrollar el mapa nuevamente, reubicándolo en el estante. No podía evitar sentirse un poco deprimido. Después de todo lo que vivieron... Winry y Paninya murieron al aire libre, sin siquiera una tumba que marque su paso.

"Oh. ¿Señor Lithson?" Preguntó la bibliotecaria, mientras él comenzaba a prepararse para irse.

"¿Sí, señora Clark?"

La señora Clark era bastante joven, y tan callada que bordeaba en tímida. Noto que estaba sosteniendo varios rollos de papel bajo su brazo.

"Señor Lithson, tengo los mapas que quería…"

"Oh, ya no es necesario, el primero que me dio estaba bien."

"Pero señor, ese mapa fue hecho en 1925, y usted dijo que buscaba los mas viejos…"

Adam estaba a punto de ignorarla cuando sus palabras lo alcanzaron. El mapa había sido hecho en 1925 – ocho años después de la Caída de los Militares.

"Sabe señora Clark, creo que los voy a necesitar," dijo Adam mientras le sacaba los mapas de las manos.

Los abrió en la mesa que acababa de desocupar, y comenzó a revisarlos uno tras otro.

Estaba mirando las fechas. Muchos pueblos surgieron tras el Desastre de Rush Valley. Y si había estado mirando mapas de ocho años después de la Caída... algunos de esos pueblos ni siquiera eran planos cuando Winry y Paninya se escaparon.

Al final lo encontró. Un mapa de Rush Valley y áreas aledañas hecho en 1916, un año antes de la Caída de los Militares.

Casi no habia pueblos circundantes. La extensión montañosa alrededor de Rush Valley era inhóspita y vacía, y Adam no se sentía mas esperanzado. ¿Cómo podían Winry y Paninya haber sobrevivido el pasar por ella con Winry lastimada?

Pero busco igual… Y luego se quedó mirando fijo.

Según este mapa, el pueblo más cercano era Stone Tree.

Era casi como si una lamparita se hubiera encendido en el cerebro de Adam. Stone Tree había sido un pequeño pueblo hasta casi un año después de la Caída. Entonces, un talentoso mecánico de automail comenzó a trabajar allí y el lugar se lleno de gente. ¿Podía ser que Winry...?

Negándose a elevar mucho las esperanzas, Adam envió un mensaje urgente pidiendo sus registros médicos. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse; si Winry seguía viva. ¿Por qué nunca regreso a su hogar?

_**oooooooo**_

Por días Adam espero los archivos. Cuando llegaron las copias, casi destrozó el grueso envoltorio por las prisas. Primero revisó los registros médicos, y casi grito de alegría cuando lo encontró.

Renee y Pita Waterford, dos primas, fueron admitidas dos días después del incendio de Crestfall. Pita fue tratada por quemaduras menores mientras que Renee había estado en el hospital por semanas con quemaduras graves en su costado derecho, y una pierna fracturada que había contraído gangrena. La infección había sido tan severa que el miembro completo tuvo que ser amputado.

Reviso las fotos, y no habia dudas que la mujer llamada Pita Waterford era Paninya. Un poco mayor que en la foto Ojos Azules, sus cejas quemadas y partes de su cuerpo vendadas, pero seguía siendo Paninya. Poco podía determinarse de Renee Waterford - ella estaba cubierta en vendajes, su cabello completamente quemado... pero esos brillantes ojos azules le dijeron todo.

Winry Rockbell estaba viva. Era Renee Waterford, la mujer cuyo automail había, por su propia cuenta, hecho famoso a Stone Tree.

Pero eso todavía no respondía su pregunta. ¿Por qué Winry nunca regresó a su antigua vida?

Y luego lo recordó. Recordó la Noche de Sangre, cuando toda la población de Risembool fue masacrada, recordó la confusión que tenia a los hermanos Elric inscritos como muertos en acción.

Cuando todos los cercanos a Winry murieron, ella probablemente no vio el punto de asumir su identidad original. No tendría ningún propósito el revelarles a quienes las rodeaban que no eran quienes decían ser. Tanto ella como Paninya estarían felices de vivir el resto de sus vidas como Renee y Pita Waterford.

Por nueve años, Winry había vivido con la creencia de que los hermanos Elric estaban muertos. Y por nueve años, ellos creyeron lo mismo de ella.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

_**Nota de Traducción:**_

Editado por _**Leiram.**_

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia!! Que les parece, ya estoy asi (junta pulgar e indice) de terminar esta traduccion. Espero que mas de uno sea feliz con este capitulo.

Ya falta menos para el gran final...

**_Laberinto de Cristal_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Ojos Azules**

_Por **Yellow Mask**_

_Traducido por **LdC.**_

**Capítulo 7**

Adam estaba frente a la casa Elric. Estaba seguro que Winry Rockbell estaba viva, y sabia que Edward y Alphonse debían tener la oportunidad de acompañarlo cuando fuera a Stone Tree.

Cuando llamó, fue Al quien atendió.

"Hola" le dijo educadamente, aunque sus ojos mostraban cautela. "¿Necesitas algo mas?"

Adam asintió. "Me gustaría hablar también con tu hermano."

"¿Estas seguro? Ya te dije que mi hermano…"

"Estoy seguro."

"Bueno, pero no digas que no te avise." Al abrió la puerta y lo invito a entrar.

"¡Ed!" Llamo Al en dirección de las escaleras, "¡Alguien quiere verte!"

Ed bajo por estas lentamente, llevando un libro bajo el brazo. Adam logro vislumbrar el titulo: Estudios Alquímicos Avanzados.

No parecía muy feliz por haber sido interrumpido, y se mostró incluso menos complacido cuando vio a Adam. "¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?"

"¡Hermano!" Dijo Al molesto, "Se amable."

Adam se preguntó como debía tocar un tema tan delicado. Entonces decidió decirlo directamente, de una vez.

"Winry no murió en el incendio de Crestfall," Afirmo Adam.

Ambos se movieron como si les hubieran dado un golpe. Al se puso pálido y Ed parecía estar a punto de golpear a Adam.

"Dos días despues del incendio de Crestfall" Se apresuro a agregar Adam, sintiendo que tenia poco tiempo para exponer su caso antes de que Ed lo echara a patadas, "Dos mujeres fueron admitidas en el hospital de Stone Tree, siendo ambas tratadas por quemaduras. Esta es Pita Waterford."

Adam les paso la foto que encontró en los registros hospitalarios. Ed y Al se quedaron viéndola.

"Esta es Paninya," Gimió Al. "¿Ella sobrevivió?"

"Con su compañera, su supuesta prima, Renee Waterford."

Esta vez, Ed sostuvo la foto con tanta fuerza que Adam temió que la marcaría permanentemente.

"S-se parece a…" Ed tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, tranquilizándose, sus ojos parecían llamativamente húmedos. "Al, ella..."

Pero nunca termino lo que iba a decir. Ambos hermanos Elric parecían incapaces de hablar, mirando la foto como si nunca hubieran visto una antes.

Adam sonrió. "¿Les gustaría acompañarme en un viaje a Stone Tree?"

_**oooooooo**_

Una vez que llegaron a Stone Tree, la residencia Waterford les fue señalada por un amable hombre del pueblo, que probablemente asumió que eran nuevos clientes de automail. Era una caminata corta, pero Adam podía sentir la tensión en Ed y Al a medida que se acercaban.

Se estaban acercando a una enorme casa de dos pisos, rodeada por una pequeña cerca de madera. Un letrero tenia las palabras 'Automail Waterford' impresas en prolijas letras negras. Un perro dorado estaba acostado en el porche, como un perezoso charco de luz, y levanto la cabeza para ladrar en señal de alarma cuando los vio.

Un gallinero estaba parcialmente oculto por la casa, pero los suaves cacareos de las felices aves se dejaban oír en el ambiente. Había flores de brillantes colores bordeando la cerca, y un huerto de un lado. Una mujer estaba arrodillada allí, juntando tomates y colocándolos en una canasta a su lado. Ante los ladridos, levanto el rostro y se incorporó para recibirlos.

Al lado suyo, Adam sintió que ambos hermanos Elric tomaban aire con fuerza.

La mujer era morena, de piel tostada y espeso cabello negro. Usaba ropas conservadoras, con un top liviano y shorts, y había cierta despreocupación en la forma en que mecía la canasta de tomates que le daban un aire de picardía. Debajo del dobladillo de sus pantalones, Adam pudo ver que ambas piernas eran de automail, el metal resplandeciendo bajo el sol.

Se acerco con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. "¡Hola! Soy Pita. Si son clientes van a tener que esperar, Renee esta trabajando justo ahora-"

"¿Paninya?" Pregunto Al, su voz mostrando su asombro.

La mujer parpadeo, claramente agitada.

"Di-dije que…" Se interrumpió, mirando a Ed. Sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento.

"¿Ed?" Dijo con la voz entrecortada, "¿Edward Elric?"

Ed asintió, aparentemente tan conmocionado como Al. "Si, supongo que no reconocerás a Al sin la armadura. ¿O sí?"

"¿Al?" Paninya se atragantó, volviéndose hacia el hombre que le habia hablado primero.

Al asintió, sonriendo ante su confusión.

"¡Que!.¿P-pero cómo? Nosotras... ellos-" El tartamudeo de Paninya fue interrumpido por una voz proveniente del interior de la casa.

"¿Puedes vigilar el negocio por un rato? Necesito ir a buscar algunos tornillos, el señor McGregor necesita un nuevo juego..."

Entonces apareció ella. Renee Waterford. Ojos Azules. Winry Rockbell. Adam no dudaba que esta era la chica de la foto. Ni siquiera a pesar de las muchas diferencias.

Su cabello estaba mas corto – la punta de la colita rozaba la mitad de su espalda en vez de alcanzar a pasar su cintura. Su rostro había cambiado, los restos de redondez infantil habían desaparecido, sus rasgos endurecidos y definidos por lo que había sufrido. Su hombro derecho, cuello y costado llevaban las cicatrices de viejas quemaduras, y su pierna derecha estaba hecha de automail.

Pero sus ojos contaban todo. El mismo tono de brillante azul zafiro, solo que más profundo. Estos ojos comprendían la naturaleza del dolor, estos ojos eran más sabios y mucho mayores que aquellos capturados en esa fotografía todos esos años atrás. Pero seguían siendo los mismos... interminables y penetrantes.

Y si habia algún vestigio de duda en la mente Adam, desapareció en el momento que vio a los hermanos Elric. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, y sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se descoloraron. Ed parecía estar temblando.

La mujer reparó en ellos, les sonrió acogedoramente, empezó a caminar en su dirección... y se detuvo.

Tenia la vista fija en Ed, con la boca abierta y los ojos sobresaltados. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Al, luego otra vez a Ed, luego a Al, y nuevamente a Ed.

Habia un silencio cargado.

Entonces lentamente, con sumo cuidado, como temeroso de romper el hechizo, Ed se acercó a la joven congelada frente a ellos.

"¿Winry?" Dijo en un susurro, su voz rompiéndose como un frágil cristal.

"¿E-Ed?" Sus característicos ojos azules brillaron con lágrimas. "¿Al?"

Ed estiró su brazo, tomándole el rostro con suavidad entre las manos, sin dejar de mirarla con la expresión de un hombre que cree estar a punto de despertar. Los ojos de Winry se fijaron con rapidez en su mano derecha, la suya propia cubriendo esta.

"Lo hiciste." Logro decir. "En verdad lo hiciste."

Ella inhaló sonoramente, luego admitió, "Pensaba… los periódicos decían que Al y tu estaban muertos."

Con un suave sollozo, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Los brazos de Ed la envolvieron, apretándola firmemente contra él.

"Winry," murmuro, "Nosotros pensamos que _tu_ estabas muerta... fuimos a Crestfall, y nos dijeron... pensamos..."

Abandonando cualquier intento de habla, Ed apoyo su mejilla contra la cabeza de Winry y dejo que sus propias lágrimas cayeran en su cabello.

Al permaneció ahí, parpadeando la humedad en sus propios ojos y viéndose levemente incomodo, hasta que Winry liberó uno de sus brazos de Ed y con un tirón de su chaqueta lo unió al abrazo.

Adam sintió sus propios ojos sospechosamente húmedos ante la emotiva reunión. Paninya estaba igual, sonriendo y sollozando al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, Dios, Al…" Suspiro Winry. "Has vuelto a la normalidad… y Ed, ya no mas automail para ti ¿Eh?"

"Ya no mas para mi," Acepto Ed. "Pero, Winry, tu pierna..."

"Tu hombro…" Al delineó las cicatrices con los dedos. "¿Qué paso?"

Winry les dedico una aguada sonrisa. "Se los contare después. Pero no se queden aquí. ¡Entren, vamos!"

_**oooooooo**_

En la mesa de Winry y Paninya, se narró toda la historia. Dos días antes del incendio de Crestfall, le quebraron la pierna a Winry por intentar escapar. Dejaron que se curase sin ningún tratamiento, así que ella había intentado de entablillarla con la pata de una mesa de madera y tiras de tela arrancadas de su cobertor. Cuando empezó el fuego, Winry había estado tirada en el piso de su celda en agonía, intentando reacomodar su improvisada tablilla.

Con la puerta de su celda trabada, ella se encontraba incapacitada de salir mientras las flamas se acercaban. Cuando la puerta de madera cedió, Winry se dio cuenta que podía intentar alcanzar la libertad, o morir de rodillas.

Corrió hacia la puerta en llamas, derribándola y escapando en el corredor. Pero su cuello, hombro y costado estaban muy quemados. Y su pierna rota, se arrastro entre el fuego, que prácticamente la incinero.

Winry consiguió tambalearse por el pasillo, destrabando las cerraduras de cada puerta que podía encontrar, hasta que llego a la celda de Paninya. Y ambas chicas conspiraron para intentar, por última vez, ser libres. Mientras todos corrían hacia el río, la protección y los guardias, Winry y Paninya corrieron hacia el bosque.

Llegar a Stone Tree les tomo dos días. Casi no quedaba nada de la pierna de Winry, y sus terribles quemaduras se infectaron con rapidez. Paninya tuvo que medio cargarla todo el camino, siguiendo la ruta de los ciervos sobre las montañas, durmiendo bajo colchones de aguja de pino porque estaban demasiado asustadas de ser descubiertas para encender un fuego.

Ellas sabían que no podían dar sus verdaderos nombres – estaban registradas como prisioneras del Estado, y si siquiera un susurro de su existencia alcanzaba oídos oficiales serian arrastradas nuevamente a un centro de detención. Si iban a tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir, el mundo entero debía creer que Winry Rockbell y Paninya Yula habían muerto en el incendio de Crestfall.

Así que, avanzando con mucho esfuerzo sobre las aparentemente indómitas montañas, crearon sus historias. Winry ahora era Renee Waterford, una mecánica con talento para la cirugía de automail. Paninya era su prima (la gente nunca se creería que fueran hermanas), Pita Waterford, una mujer con conocimiento interno de automail, cuyo accidente con un arado había inspirado a su prima a trabajar con los miembros artificiales.

Los padres de Renee habían muerto cuando ella era niña, y vino a vivir con la familia de Pita. Tenían un hogar muy alejado, viviendo bien adentro entre las montañas, apareciendo ocasionalmente en Rush Valley por el bien del automail de Pita y la educación mecánica de Renee. La historia cubriría casi todas las bases, y hasta inventaron los nombres de los otros miembros de su familia.

Explicar su viaje a Stone Tree y las heridas de Winry iba a ser complicado. Decidieron decir que su casa se había quemado, matando a los demás miembros de su familia. Pita había estado afuera, por lo que se encontraba relativamente ilesa, pero Renee había quedado atrapada cuando una viga le cayó en la pierna, rompiéndola. Ya había sido bastante quemada por el fuego para cuando su prima logro sacarla.

En cuanto a porque eligieron ir a Stone Tree – dijeron que estaba mas cerca de su casa que Rush Valley, y considerando la gravedad de las heridas de Renee, pita tuvo que llevarla al hospital disponible mas cercano.

En el hospital, los doctores le dijeron a Winry –o como la conocían, Renee – que su pierna estaba demasiado lastimada para ser salvada. El hueso destrozado, las espantosas quemaduras y la gangrena resultante, habían conspirado para eliminar el miembro casi en su totalidad. No había más opción que la amputación.

Winry les dijo a los doctores que no dudaran y la cortaran, simplemente se haría una pierna de automail. Le tomo varios días para superar la amputación y sus heridas, y casi una semana para que Winry comenzara a sentarse e interesarse nuevamente en la vida.

Paninya se reía cuando le contó al grupo, que tan pronto como se hubo recuperado, Winry habia comenzado a planear la implantación de su automail. Adam y Al se rieron, y Ed sonrió como si recordara algo agradable.

Pero entonces Winry y Paninya leyeron sobre los conflictos. Con Edward Elric y Alphonse Elric enlistados en blanco y negro entre los fallecidos. Y cuando descubrieron algunas semanas después que todo Risembool había sido masacrado... Winry y Paninya no vieron el punto en revelar sus verdaderas identidades.

Se colocaron el manto de Renee y Pita Waterford, incluso compraron su propia casa y arreglando su propio negocio. El automail de Winry puso a Stone Tree en el mapa y transformo la tranquila aldea en un bullicioso pueblo.

"No puedo creer que ustedes, muchachos, estuvieran a solo un viaje en tren todo este tiempo" Winry sollozo, "Por tanto tiempo, pensamos..."

"Sí."Murmuro Ed, su brazo ciñendo sus hombros. "Lo sé, créeme, lo sé."

Adam tomó un trago de su café y escondió su sonrisa satisfecha.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

_**Nota de traducción:**_

Editado por _**Leiram.**_

Llegue a los 20 reviews... ¡Que felicidad! (No pido mucho, solo reviews para ser feliz)

Para celebrar este importantisimo suceso, decidi publicar rapido el que es, a mi parecer, el capitulo mas esperado: El Gran Reencuentro de _**Ed** y** Winry**_ (De los Elric con Winry y Paninya en realidad, pero el EdxWin es mas fuerte).

Tristemente, este tambien es el capitulo final de la trama principal, pero no se pongan tristes, aun queda un pequeño epilogo que publicare en la semana (aunque si lo piden me apuro mas, total ya esta listo )

Hasta pronto...

_**Laberinto de Cristal**_


	8. Epilogo

**Ojos Azules**

por: _**Yellow Mask**_

_(Traducción__** LdC**_

**Epílogo **

Un Año Despues:

Fue una linda boda, concluyó Adam. Algo pequeña, pero definitivamente linda. Recordaba lo gratamente sorprendido que había estado cuando encontró la invitación entre el correo:

_Esta invitado a asistir a la boda de_

_Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell_

_el:_

_23 de Agosto_

_en:_

_La Iglesia Unida de Central_

_Confirmar su presencia antes del 20 de Julio_

La joven pareja estaba sonriendo al frente de la iglesia, cada uno se veía radiante en su ropa formal. Al y Paninya fueron el padrino y la dama de honor respectivamente, y las sonrisas en sus rostros rivalizaban con las de los recién casados. Elysia y Gracia estaban sentadas en primera fila. Roy y Riza estaban a su lado, con Grace encima de su padre y Riza sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido, Maes. Incluso Havoc estaba allí, con su esposa y Thomas.

"Puede besar a la novia," finalizo el sacerdote.

Ed sonrió, levantando el velo de Winry, para darle un profundo, y muy involucrado, beso en los labios. La sonrisa de Al parecía partir su rostro y Paninya comenzó a aplaudir, lo que hizo que todos la imitaran.

Cuando se separaron, y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Winry arrojo el ramo sobre su hombro. Paninya salto por las flores, las atrapó y festejo extasiada.

La recepción fue pequeña, pero se sintió agradablemente intima. Elysia estaba jugando con Grace, mostrando una sorprendentemente alegre tolerancia por la exuberancia de la pequeña. Su madre estaba hablando con Havoc, su esposa y los Mustang, todos atendiendo al pequeño Maes, y Adam la escuchó diciendo 'él se habría sentido honrado'.

Paninya se estaba riendo con Al y Thomas, el pequeño de ocho años sentado en el regazo de Al y mirando maravillado el automail de Paninya. Adam se encontró solo, bebiendo una copa de champaña, o lo que quedaba después de los numerosos brindis.

Empezó a buscar a Ed y a la nueva señora Elric, y estaba sorprendido de que no estuvieran en ningún lado. Adam se encogió de hombros, y salió al balcón.

Para encontrarlo ocupado.

Ed y Winry estaban sentados de espaldas a él, aparentemente mirando las estrellas. El brazo de Ed estaba sobre los hombros de Winry, y los de ella, lo abrazaban con fuerza de su cintura. Aunque reacio a molestar a los recién casados, Adam todavía sentía que debía ofrecer sus felicitaciones. Se acerco y abrió la boca...

Ed levantó su mano en el gesto universal de silencio. "Esta durmiendo" Susurró.

Adam los miro y se dio cuenta que Winry, de hecho, estaba dormida, su cabeza descansando contra el hombro de Ed mientras reposaba. Sonrió ante la expresión en el rostro de Ed, ante la ternura y el amor en sus ojos. Adam se giro para irse.

Y lo detuvo el sonido de la voz del rubio. "No creo haberte dado realmente las gracias."

Adam estaba confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"Por encontrarla. Si nunca hubieras empezado a investigar… nosotros no estaríamos aquí, así… Winry y yo aun estaríamos separados por kilómetros, ambos creyendo que el otro estaba muerto." Ed tragó, y su brazo ciñó a su esposa con mas fuerza. "Así que solo... gracias."

Adam sonrió. "No hay de que."

**Fin.**

_NA: Sé que el final era muy sentimental, pero como dije, esto fue escrito hace mucho tiempo_

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

_**Nota de Traducción:**_

_**Todo concluye al fin, **_

_**nada puede escapar; **_

_**Todo tiene un final... **_

_**todo termina...**_

_**(Presente**. Me gusta esta cancion, y creo que la voy a usar de ahora en mas, cada vez que termine un proyecto...)_

Bueno, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Ahora si, se termino. Estoy feliz porque es la primer historia de varios capítulos que finalizo (y la primera de FMA).

Primero quiero agradecer a **_Yellow Mask,_** que fue la creadora de esta historia, por haberme dado su permiso para realizar la traduccion.

Tambien quiero agradecer muy especialmente a **_Leiram_** que me hizo el favor de editar esta historia. Estoy segura que muchos acentos no estarían cumpliendo la función que les dio la Real Academia Española sino hubiera sido por ella. Así que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS LEIRAM-CHAN!!!

Y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, quiero decir gracias todos aquellos que han leído esta historia, aun sino dejaron review. Yo también soy bastante vaga con ellos. Que ustedes la hayan disfrutado es lo principal, puesto que ese es el motivo por el que LDC existe.

Bueno, así que ahora me tomare un pequeño descanso pero pronto esperen nuevas traducciones.

(Si alguien tiene algún fic que le gustaría ver traducido (**EdWin, RoyAi** y cualquier otro pairing -que no incluya a estos cuatro- que no sea Yaoi –es que no me gusta mucho-) o algún autor que le gustaría que ojee, se aceptan sugerencias).

Ahora si, hasta la próxima traducción...

**_Laberinto de Cristal_**


End file.
